


Thirst

by dyosaywhat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyosaywhat/pseuds/dyosaywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The burn in Chanyeol’s throat is persistent. No matter how many bottles of water or cups of tea he drinks, the parched feeling refuses to go away. He thought his thirst would shrivel up when Kyungsoo came home, but the sandpaper-like irritation only flared up ten times more when Kyungsoo was close by...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

The burn in Chanyeol’s throat is persistent. No matter how many bottles of water or cups of tea he drinks, the parched feeling refuses to go away.

He thought his thirst would shrivel up when Kyungsoo came home, but the sandpaper-like irritation only flared up ten times more when Kyungsoo was close by: when he was laying in the bed across from Chanyeol; soft breaths teasing Chanyeol’s ears - oooooh oooooh oooooh. 

If it weren’t for Jongin – dammit, no, fuck Jongin – if it weren’t for Chanyeol’s fear that he’d tear Kyungsoo to shreds, sucking him dry until the heat at the back of his throat finally cooled off, he would have slipped under the covers, warm and heavy with Kyungsoo’s scent and quenched himself limitlessly. 

Was he some kind of vampire? No, he was just in love; bat-shit-crazy, all-consuming, painfully-beautiful love with Do Kyungsoo. He didn’t know exactly when it happened, but he became keenly aware of the thirst when Kyungsoo was gone for weeks on end shooting his latest movie. The shooting location was so far away – somewhere in the countryside – that Kyungsoo just camped out there instead of coming back to the dorm.

At first Chanyeol thought it was the muggy, summer air provoking his allergies; it was nothing to cause him any worry. While Kyungsoo was gone, the thirst was just a minor irritation at the back of his throat. But when Kyungsoo returned, so fucking tan and ever so muscular, the pain made Chanyeol yelp out loud right in Kyungsoo’s ear as he welcomed him home in his arms.

He needed to excuse himself to the bathroom, gulping cool rushing water from the sink faucet. His face burning, his skin stinging, eyes watering. Chanyeol came out of the bathroom certain he looked like he'd been overcome with a fever and other flu-like symptoms, but Kyungsoo just looked at him with a curious, concentrated gaze. Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around Chanyeol's neck, somehow so easily rising to his height as Chanyeol instinctively bent down prepared to be punished (though he couldn't recall what he'd done this time), and whispered in his ear, "Tonight."

Chanyeol tried to swallow down the surge of agony that shoved its way up his windpipe, as Kyungsoo's word echoed in his ear, but it wouldn't budge. Despite Kyungsoo acting as normal as usual during dinner with the members: sharing stories from the set, complaining about the members' bad habits, crabbing up when they started to tease him back; Chanyeol could feel the ghost of Kyungsoo's lips near his ear lobe..."tonight."

It had only happened twice before: once after Luhan left; Kyungsoo was torn up, though he didn't dare show it to anyone. Chanyeol could tell though, and he'd just sat on the edge of Kyungsoo's bed, patting his back as he sent little hiccupping sobs into his pillow. Kyungsoo had taken Chanyeol's hand and to the boy's surprise, instead of his fingers being crushed, Kyungsoo had pulled until Chanyeol's arm circled his chest and he'd had no other choice but to lay beside the little guy. And then… it had all unfolded so naturally. Their bodies were so close, the cotton of their clothes as thin as tissue paper in between them. It was nothing to discard them and find solace in each other’s bodies. They had been so in-sync: limb over limb; breath to breath; lip caressing lip; skin on skin. It had been the most natural thing in the world.

The second time was when they'd come home after the Baskin Robbins CF shoot; high on sugar and slightly damp from playing on the water slide. They both had aches and bruises that had gone unnoticed amidst the rush of adrenaline, but now throbbed since their bodies had recalibrated. They'd gone to a jjimjilbang with a sauna, reuniting after arriving, naked as the day they were born, except for a little white towel. 

Not many people were in the sauna in the middle of summer, so they were alone. Kyungsoo offered to massage Chanyeol's aching waist - he'd slipped so many damn times - which was really Kyungsoo saying, "Yah, come here" to Chanyeol then preceding to dig his fingertips into the fleshy part of his back, just above his buttocks. Sometimes Chanyeol forgot which one of them was the hyung and which one was the dongsaeng. Chanyeol had instantly gotten hard, the thin fabric of the towel failing to hide it. Kyungsoo had tipped Chanyeol forward, face down on the wooden bench. Chanyeol could only think about how many naked ajusshi asses had graced the area his cheek was pressed up against for a mere moment, before Kyungsoo took up all of his attention.

Since then, each time Kyungsoo left and came back it was torture - it was like someone lighting a match inside Chanyeol’s lungs then kindly blowing it out, only to light two more the next time, then four more, then eight more, until it felt like there were one hundred matches ablaze within him. In Kyungsoo’s presence, he was sure he’d burst into flames at any minute.

After dinner, they were finally alone: Jongin thankfully home for the weekend. Kyungsoo let Chanyeol climb into bed with him, digging his toes into Chanyeol’s shins. Chanyeol bent his body so that his head rested in the curve between Kyungsoo’s neck and his shoulder blade. The perfect nook to rest his desires, to spread them out like a hand of cards across Kyungsoo’s body: the throbbing vein on his neck, the knobby edge of his collarbone, the hard nugget of his nipple, the tiny valley of his navel, the soft tuft of hair just above his boxer briefs…

Relief was just within reach – literally. Chanyeol could finally free himself of the agony that had him boiling on the inside for weeks. He poured the hot flame that had been searing his chest into Kyungsoo. With each moan of pleasure, he hoped that the flame’s fervent fingers teased at, not only Kyungsoo’s body, but at his heart. Chanyeol imagined the edges being singed ever so slightly - a permanent mark of his affection. There was a part of Chanyeol that wanted the smaller boy to feel just a smidge of the pain he’d felt, suffering under this burden of thirst.


End file.
